Curse of The Vaults
by ThisIsTheBadPlace
Summary: ***SET AFTER BORDERLANDS 3!*** Even without their tyrannical twin leaders, The Children of the Vault aren't giving up their mission. Those psycho fanatics have just found themselves a new leader to follow… The Seventh Siren. (Also Handsome Jack's back, have fun with that, kiddos.)
1. Chapter 1

**_Curse of the Vaults_**

Even without their tyrannical twin leaders, The Children of the Vault aren't giving up their mission. Those psycho fanatics have just found themselves a new leader to follow…

The Seventh Siren.

With a new threat to face, how will the vault hunters overcome without their fearless leader, Lilith? With her missing—and presumed dead—there's a vacuum to fill, and you won't believe who wants to fill it.

Unlikely 'heroes' seek to destroy the seventh, and save all of Pandora—and the rest of this shit-hole galaxy too.

After all, you can't tear everything down and rebuild from the ashes, if there's no planets left to build on…

Important Info:  
•OC/Jack, a little Rhys/Jack, Maybe other pairings too depending where the story takes me.  
•MF, a little MM, maybe even some FF at some point, idk.  
•Set AFTER the events of borderlands 3 (so there are spoilers for the game)  
•Written with the basis that Rhys doesn't crush the Jack AI. (At the end of tales)  
•Written from three different POVs (female OC, Rhys, and Jack... but maybe more will happen. Idk.)

_So...you want to hear another story, huh?_

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**_CHAPTER ONE_**

**_THE KING IS BACK—AND THE MOUSTACHE IS GOING…_**

**_(RHYS POV)_**

"Let me guess, you need my help again, kiddo?" Handsome Jack's voice echoes inside of my head, as his image flickers into existence in front of me. He stands turned away, looking through the window of the office, and out at Atlas HQ on Promethea.

"Why would you think that I want your help?" I ask him, crossing my arms over my chest in annoyance. It's beside the point that he's right.

"You always want my help. You need me, cupcake—you all need me. That's why you haven't got rid of me. You can't." The image of Handsome Jack turning around to face me makes me take a step back instinctively. He may be nothing more than jacked up AI these days, but I'd be a fool to underestimate him. Handsome Jack thinks he's a hero. And heroes don't give up. It matters little to him that everyone else thinks of him as the villain.

I open my mouth to respond to him, but I'm cut off by his abrupt laughter as his eyes zone in on my face.

"What the fuck is that skag tail on your upper lip, man?" Jack doubles over, the laughter becoming hysterical. "It—it looks like you need more than my help can do for you."

"I didn't bring you here for style advice."

"Well… you should have. Because let me tell you, kiddo, that's not a good look for you." Jack reaches out and shoves his holographic hand into my face, and I try not to flinch. "So fucking creepy, when did you even grow this thing?"

"It's a sieg—look, never mind, just shut up for a minute and listen, okay?" I try and wave his hand away, but mine just floats right through it. A loud sigh escapes my lips. To think I'd once had posters of this ass-hat. A shudder rushes through me at the thought of my old office at Hyperion.

_But Helios is long gone, nothing left of it but some rubble on the bandit-invested planet of Pandora._

Jack begins to wander around the office, looking for anything new to inspect as he usually does. It's been over a year since I've brought him here, and even I'm not sure what he has and hasn't seen before. He pauses at the photo on my desk of Sasha. "Still hoping she'll come to Promethea to join ya, eh?"

"She asked _me_ to come back to Pandora, actually." I shrug. That had been a few months back, before the Maliwan attack on Atlas, and things have been so busy since then, we've barely spoken. _But I'm not about to tell Jack-Ass that…_

"Don't tell me your _that_ stupid, cupcake?" he asks in a patronising tone. "You don't belong there—the 'bandit life' it's…not really for you."

"What would you know about what's good for me? I built this company up from practically nothing, and all you've done to help is insist that I take my competitors out."

"Speaking of—did you kill that bitch, Katagawa?"

"Well, he is technically dead…"

"Rhys, my man! Knew you weren't completely useless." He holds up his holographic hand for a high-five, which I pointedly ignore.

"I didn't kill him," I clarify, watching as Jack's hand drops and he rolls his mismatched eyes. "Some new vault hunters did."

"Still making friends with bandit trash, really Rhys? I thought I'd taught you better than that, but I guess you're just a useless shit for brains after all."

"You know what, screw this. I'll solve the problem on my own." I reach up to the side of my head to deactivate the program and shut Jack off again.

"Wait, wait, wait! I can help you, Rhys!" he holds out his hands up in a surrender gesture, and I give him a sceptical look. Jack never surrenders. "I'll be good. Just tell Handsome Jack what's going on and I'll save the day, baby!"

"You're insufferable," I mutter. Unfortunately, the information stored away in that AI brain of his may prove useful. "Tell me what you know about the seventh siren?"

"Seventh siren?" Jack makes an dismissive noise. "No such thing. There can only be six sirens, buddy. Count 'em, and weep."

"Well, that was pointless." I go to switch him off again.

"Wait! I'm just kidding… Hold on a minute."

"So you do know something?" I prompt him.

"Hmmm…." Jack responds, starting to walk around the office again. His eyes dancing around the room as if looking for something in particular.

"I don't have time for this, Jack. Tell me what you know."

"Just another second…"

"Why another second?" I feel my face scrunch up in confusion.

"Because this," he responds in a smug tone.

My robotic arm suddenly juts out in front of me, out of my control. It moves left and right, up and down, before fist pumping in victory.

"This can't be happening!" I shout, trying to force my arm to rest back at my side, but it won't budge.

"Aww, Rhysie, you didn't expect your dumb little Atlas security protocols to hold up, now did you?" Jack taunts, but his words aren't coming from his hologram, but my own lips….

That I'm somehow looking at…. _How the fuck?_

I stare across at my body, finding 'myself' on the other side of the room. Jack spreads out his—no—my arms, and spins around, giving my body a damn twirl.

"See, I had to find a way to make sure I got control of your _whole_ body, not just a dumb robotic arm and an echo eye. Your body is my body now, kiddo." He laughs manically, and it's more than a little disturbing considering it's coming from my mouth. In my voice.

_But if he's in my body…_

I look down and jump back in surprise, patting my chest to check if this is really real. That this is really happening to me after all this time. "I'm—I'm a hologram…"

"How the tides have turned," Jack taunts me, as he shakes his new limbs out, like he's testing out how everything works. He's taking my damn body for a fucking ride!

"Give me back my body, you—you ass-hat!" I yell loudly, not that anyone else can hear me now. Just Jack. _Oh god no…_

"That's adorable, you think I'm gonna just give you your body back because you told me too? Too funny. But relax, Rhysie, you can earn your body back, by helping your pal Jack get a body of my own." He pauses for dramatic effect. "One more… _handsome_. Not that I'm saying you're a bad looking guy… but… this moustache, it's really gotta go, kiddo." He laughs again, as if this entire situation is completely hilarious.

"This is impossible."

"Ah, the denial is setting in. What's the next stage of grief? I can't believe you're overreacting like this about some dumb facial hair. What a loser."

"It's not about my facial hair, it's about my body, you sociopathic monster!"

"Ouch, sticks and stones, kiddo. But it's okay, I'll forgive you. I'm gonna need your assistance after all."

"I'm not going to help you." I've never quite had an urge to punch myself before, but with Jack currently inhabiting my body, I wish my fists weren't holographic. The smug look on my face is definitely his.

"You don't have a choice, buddy. That's the beauty of it. You want your body back, you have to do exactly as I say, when I say it. Now you got a razor anywhere in here?" He turns away as he begins to look around again, presumably for said razor.

"Someone will notice you're not me, and they'll figure out a way to get you out of there, and me back in!" I threaten.

"No, they won't. Because, like I said, you're going to help me." Jack turns back to me, a glint in his eye. "Now seriously, where's the fucking razor? Because the king is back… but this moustache really has to go."


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER TWO_**

**_A SHIP CALLED SANCTUARY…_**

**_(RIA POV)_**

The satisfying burn of the alcohol sliding down my throat brings me an instant sense of relief. Soon, I'll be buzzed enough to forget what a terrible day I've been having, and just relax until I get to my shit-hole destination.

I flick my long, recently-dyed, blue hair over my shoulder and out of my face, as I meet the eyes of the bartender. I put some more money onto the bar, silently requesting another drink.

Moxxi slides another small glass filled with amber liquid towards me. "What's got you looking so glum, doll? Or are you just trying to scare away all of my other customers?"

"I'm the least scary looking thing in here," I counter, before taking the tumbler and downing the contents in one go. "That robot has a fucking skag for a pet, and they're not even drinking! They're just sitting there, staring at everyone with their creepy robot eye."

The flirtatious bar owner laughs at me, and then leans down against the bar so she's at my level. "That's just Fl4k, don't worry about the robot vault hunter or little pet monsters, sugar. There are others in here who bite much, much worse." Without giving me a chance to respond, she gives me a parting wink, and dances away down the bar to serve another customer.

I shake my head in disbelief. Why am I here, really? Why did I think I needed to come all this way, and surround myself with crazy people—is revenge really worth all of this? A sigh escapes me. _Of course it is._ I wouldn't be here if it wasn't…

"I'm gonna fucking kill you!"

I turn in the direction of the shouting, watching as a large, bulky man rushes at another person with a knife. The entire bar has turned in the direction of the commotion, and is watching with me as he slashes wildly at the other man, as if in a blind rage. The man on receipt of the attack dances out of the way, and I'm surprised by the slight smirk playing across his lips.

Not wanting to watch a bloody show along with my drinks, I decide to take action. Silently, I slide off my bar stool, and take a step closer to the action, creeping right past a rather obedient-looking skag lying at his master's feet. The robot's beast isn't the littlest bit bothered by the commotion. _I guess Moxxi was right, the robot isn't the one to watch in this place…_

The attacker, in frustration, throws his knife, leaving the grinning man barely enough time to dodge. The blade slices through the edge of his arm, before crashing nosily into the metal wall of the ship and falling to the floor.

Seemingly in no pain from the knife, the man pulls off his jacket, revealing a shiny, red, robotic prosthetic, which he flexes. I choke on a laugh. _He fucking just flexed at the guy that tried to stab him. Holy shit._

The attacker reaches his hand around his back, done playing. I'm pulled back into the seriousness of the moment, and launch myself forward. Before he can pull his weapon, I grab his forearm, and twist it into a painful hold behind him. And, with my free arm, I reach under the back of his shirt and grab the pistol he was reaching for, tutting as I drop it, and kick it over towards Moxxi.

"A bit much for a bar fight, even if we are heading to Pandora," I mutter, squeezing the man's wrist. He makes a sharp hissing noise, and I let up just a little.

"He deserves to die!" the man I'm holding onto seethes.

"Okay, get talking, big guy. Just what did the dude do to you to deserve his guts cut out?" I ask him with a sigh.

"Are you really going to listen to that nut job?" the previously grinning man asks, cutting in before the other can begin to explain.

I arch an eyebrow at him and ask, "You have something to contribute?"

"Yeah, that he's crazy. Look at him! I didn't realise that you let psychos in here now, Mox," he responds, directing the last part towards the bar owner, who has retrieved the pistol and is holding loosely at her side.

She frowns for a second, before smoothing her features back into her usual alluring demeanour. Her free hand perches on her cocked hip, and she gives me a casual shrug, as if to say, what does she care who's buying the drinks?

The man in my grip abruptly tries to break free and surge at the other man again. Never one for patience with this kind of thing, I snap my wrists against either side of his neck, activating the electric bracelets resting around them. A shock surges out from the devices and into the man. He falls. Hard.

I step back just in time, shaking my head in dismay at his prone form on the ground. _He should have just fucking explained himself instead of trying to rush that asshole again. And now someone's gonna lock him in an airlock somewhere till he comes around, I bet. Savages._

"Thanks for saving my ass."

I turn in the direction of the voice and give the man a cold, empty stare. _I hadn't done it for him. _

"Those things are fucking badass, you are gonna have to tell me where I can get some," he continues, apparently not at all put off by my expression.

"What the hell is happening in here?" a young woman demands as she walks in. She's followed by an older woman with short brown hair, and a man—I think—dressed in some weird armour that covers his face.

_Whoever this chick is, thank the goddess for her timely entrance. I thought I'd have to actually keep talking to this jerk for a minute there. _

"These two were having an argument; I put an end to it. Now I'm going back to my drinking," I answer curtly, officially handing the problem over to her in my opinion. Without any further explanation, I turn away, and head back to my seat at the bar. Once there, I glance down at my empty glass in disappointment. _Damn it. _

"Hey… Ava!" the man greets the newcomer, somewhat unsurely.

_Can they wrap this up already so I can buy another drink?_

"Rhys, what happened here?" the young woman, Ava, asks him, her face filled with concern. She looks a little younger than I'd thought at first, about sixteen, I'd guess, but I can't be sure. _I wonder who put the teenager in charge?_

"Nothing happened here. That guy was crazy, totally jumped me for no reason," the guy—Rhys—answers dismissively. Not that Ava or the older woman stood beside her seem to be buying it. "Aw come on, guys—Zer0, my man, you know me. I didn't start this, that guy is just crazy!"

"My bro here is right—The psycho must be insane—For I know him well," Zer0 responds, and the strange phrasing of the words has me counting syllables in my head.

"Did you just fucking answer him in haiku?" I cut in, oddly amused by the man/alien/robot thing known as Zer0.

"I thought you were busy drinking?" Rhys questions, turning his focused eyes on me. Curiously, I notice that one of them has an echo implant. A red question mark appears over the visor on Zero's face, echoing his friend's sentiment.

"I wish I was."

"I think I'll be leaving now," the older woman with short hair announces to Zero and Ava, the latter of which gives her a curious look. "Clearly the man was inebriated and violent, but the situation appears taken care of. Not quite the crisis we feared, so _if_ you need me, I'll be in the infirmary."

_Sounds like she sure hopes nobody does. _

"See you later then, Tannis!" Ava yells after the other woman, when she leaves without a parting word. Ava glances at Fl4K. "Hey, Vault Hunter, wanna do me a favour and shove this guy in an airlock until he sobers up?"

_Called it._

I roll my eyes and try to tune out the rest of the their conversation as I turn away, but catch the words 'human body', 'fragile', 'blood', and 'fascinating', and I'm left with a burning yet horrified curiosity to know what the hell the robot was talking about.

The sound of a glass being placed on the bar behind me makes me spin around on my seat. As I turn, I catch the sight of Zer0 and Rhys taking seats across from each other in one of the booths.

"Here's a drink on the house, sugar. Had me all fooled that you were scared of my patrons, when you're no delicate flower either," Moxxi offers, with a tantalising smile.

"I never said they _were_ scary, just that I'm not scary-looking. Very different things." I give her an imitation of her wink from earlier, before swallowing the liquid in one big gulp. Having had enough excitement for one night, I decide to get out before things get weird. Weirder than they already were anyway. I slide off the bar stool and onto my feet, turning on my heels to leave.

"Welcome to Sanctuary 3, doll. You can drop into my little establishment anytime," Moxxi calls after me, as I stride out from the bar, and into the corridor of the ship. I look in each direction in a lightly-buzzed confusion.

_Which damn way is my cabin?_


End file.
